Upcoming ERB suggestions
Who would you like to see in an upcoming ERB? Post suggestions below! Please refer to this guide as to not making a bad suggestion, we like to keep them realistic. Before adding a suggestion, please post it in the comments first, to see if other people agree with it too. Suggestions *Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (masters of evolution) *Walt Disney vs Seth MacFarlane (and/or Matt Groening) (cartoonists) *Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (physicists, television doctors) *James Bond vs Austin Powers (or Jason Bourne) (spies) *Leonardo da Vinci vs Leonardo the Turtle (or Leonardo DiCaprio) (Leonardos) *Superman vs Goku (super-powered heroes) *Harry Houdini vs Harry Potter (or Criss Angel) (illusionists, or magicians named "Harry") *Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (The Great vs The Terrible) *Joan of Arc vs Katniss Everdeen (or Xena: Warrior Princess) (female fighters/warriors; Xena vs Joan of Arc was on Peter's list) *Neil Armstrong vs Galileo Galilei (or Buzz Lightyear) (space explorers) *PSY vs Kim Jong Un (North Korean vs South Korean) *LMFAO vs The Blues Brothers (musical duos) *Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King (horror story writers) *George Washington vs Captain America (patriotic American heroes, first president vs first Avenger) *Al Capone vs The Joker (crime bosses with a "Scarface") *Freddy Krueger vs Jack The Ripper (killers) *Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (heroes with water powers) *Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (archaeological tomb raiders) *Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt (manliness, Teddy vs Bear) *Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (groups of "busters") *Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean (famous silent goofballs) *Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' (trolling viral singers)'' *Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter (top hatted Johnny Depp characters) *Simon Cowell (or Paula Deen) vs Gordon Ramsay (critical British judges, or TV chefs) *Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell (creators of forms of communication) *King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (historical womanizing world leader who cheated on powerful women vs modern day powerful woman who was cheated on by a womanizing world leader) *Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk (doctors who can turn into a dangerous form) *Vincent Van Gogh vs Bob Ross (or Andy Warhol) (influential artists; they have hinted many times at Ross vs Van Gogh) *Sigmund Freud vs Dr. Phil (or Archimedes) (psychologists; Peter once hinted they were going to do the Freud vs Phil battle, but replaced it with Nikola Tesla vs Thomas Edison, or philosophers) *Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde (pairs of lovers who disobeyed, either the law or their parents, and had tragic ends) *Muhammad Ali vs Mike Tyson (famous boxers) *Confucius vs Yoda (old wise men) *Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders (famous fast food-branch icons) *Donald Trump vs King Midas (rich and greedy men) *Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (diary-writing teenagers) *John F. Kennedy (or Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar (assassinated leaders, or dictators) *Dracula vs Edward Cullen (vampires) *Alfred Hitchcock (or George Lucas) vs Steven Spielberg (movie directors) *Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X (leaders/geniuses in wheelchairs) *Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog (or Jesse Owens or Terry Fox) (fast guys) *The Three Stooges vs The Marx Brothers (or The Three Musketeers) (comedy trios; or The Three _____) *Spider-Man vs Tarzan (or Hercules) (famous swinging heroes, or famous heroes who went 'from rags to riches') *Gene Simmons vs Elton John (or Slash) (extravagantly-dressed singers, or hard rockers) *The Mask vs The Phantom of the Opera (masked men in pursuit of women) *Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin (stuntmen/daredevils) *Stan Lee vs Mark Twain (novel writers) *Bob Marley vs Tupac Shakur (or Robert E. Lee) (drug-using, legendary musicians who were figuatively revived, or peace vs war, it was on Peter's list) *Ray Charles vs Stevie Wonder (blind, African-American musicians) *Blackbeard (or Jack Sparrow) vs Popeye (sailors) '' *Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted ''(traveling duos) *Amelia Earhart vs Charles Lindbergh (famous pilots) *King Tut vs Yugi Moto (young Pharohs, it was on Peter's list) *Erwin Rommel vs Rocky Balboa (powerful fighters with animal nicknames, it was on Peter's list) *Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (creepy, pale, Johnny Depp characters that were created by Tim Burton) *Ozzy Osbourne (or Hannibal Lecter) vs Vlad the Impaler (Princes of Darkness, or cannibalistic murderers) *Steve Urkel vs Fonzie (fan-favorite characters from old sitcoms) *Robin Hood vs Zorro (men who stole from rich people to help the less fortunate) *Tony Stark vs Margaret Thatcher (or Henry Ford) (Iron Man vs Iron Lady, or rich engineering entrepreneurs) *Rick Grimes vs Buffy Summers'' (slayers of undead creatures)'' *Slender Man vs Frankenstein's Monster (scary monsters, old vs new) *Alex Trebek vs Nostradamus (people who answer questions before they're asked) *Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres (female talk show hosts) *Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix (rock stars from Washington who led bands and died at age 27) *Weird Al Yankovic vs Pee-wee Herman (crazy, spontaneous, childish adults) *Billy the Kid vs Ezio Auditore (mysterious criminals) *Rod Serling vs Morgan Freeman (famous announcers) *Whitney Houston vs Celine Dion'' (famous female singers, it was on Peter's list)'' *Che Guevara vs Paul Revere (revolutionaries) *Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle (pet detective vs pet doctor) *Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson (famous astrophysicists) *Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 (rematch, again) *Dr. Seuss vs William Shakespeare 2 (rematch, it was on Peter's list) Category:General wiki templates Category:Unofficial